


Брак по-человечески

by Xetta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё позади: приготовления, торжество, многочисленные родственники, знакомые, коллеги. Они наконец-то остались наедине...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брак по-человечески

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Хуниверса на Фандомную Битву - 2012.  
> Осторожно, хэдканон.

– …скорее внуков! – успела выкрикнуть Джеки, увлекаемая Питером Тайлером, прежде чем Роза захлопнула за ней дверь. Наконец они остались наедине. Новоявленная миссис Джон Смит в великолепном подвенечном платье, о каком в детстве она могла только мечтать, привалилась спиной к двери их нового обиталища. 

Питер Тайлер подарил им дом. Сделал в нём ремонт. Лично распоряжался приготовлениями к свадьбе. Помогал ей выбрать платье и, кажется, вместе с Доктором (если не вместо него) выбирал кольца для церемонии. Сегодняшним утром, ведя её к алтарю, он светился искренней отцовской гордостью.  
Но главный подарок Роза смогла оценить пару дней назад. Питер сказал, что она должна кое-что увидеть:  
– Не знаю, может быть, это слишком… – Непривычно было видеть его нерешительным. Она заглянула ему через плечо, и у неё перехватило дыхание.  
– Я подумал, вам здесь будет уютно… – Пит не успел договорить, потому что Роза кинулась ему на шею:  
– Боже мой, это же просто чудесно! – Он заметно расслабился и осторожно обнял её, а она, уткнувшись в плечо, прошептала слова, которые редко позволяла себе произносить вслух:   
– Спасибо… папа…

Всё теперь осталось позади: приготовления, торжество, многочисленные родственники, знакомые, коллеги по местному отделению Торчвуда, радующиеся, поздравляющие, поднимающие тосты, шумные, счастливые…   
Не хватало Микки. В последние два года она привыкла видеть его рядом, чувствовать его поддержку. Даже когда их поиски заходили в тупик, и она снова отчаивалась, он был непреклонно убеждён, что способ прошибить стену между мирами непременно отыщется, и всегда подбирал слова, способные поддержать и заразить этой убеждённостью. И вот у них получилось, им всё удалось – а Микки нет рядом. Остался по ту сторону вновь восстановленной стены. «Ему дали такой выбор», – думает Роза, и торопливо отряхивает отзвуки этой мысли. Не стоит об этом, с ней рядом теперь Доктор. Её Доктор.

Её Доктор застыл напротив, засунув руки в карманы. Тёмно-синий костюм и ярко-красные кеды – вполне подходящий наряд для жениха, что бы ни думала об этом возмущённая Джеки. Мягко перекатывается с носков на пятки, неутомимый, готовый снова куда-то бежать, словно у него по-прежнему два сердца…  
– Ну, что? – улыбка. Но Роза чувствует скрытое за ней беспокойство. – Кажется, мы наконец одни…  
Они действительно едва ли не впервые остались наедине с того самого дня, когда тот, другой Доктор («Настоящий Доктор», – думает Роза и снова отряхивает эту лишнюю, неправильную мысль) оставил их на пустынном норвежском берегу по эту сторону опускающегося нерушимого занавеса, вновь разделившего две Вселенные.  
– Чем займёмся теперь? – он крутит головой, пока она подкрадывается к нему, как кошка к неоперившемуся птенцу, выпавшему из гнезда. – Мы могли бы…  
Роза накрывает его губы своими и целует, долго, нежно, пока он не отвечает на поцелуй, обнимая её за плечи, едва прикрытые лёгким полупрозрачным кружевом. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Доктор дышит глубоко и часто, его единственное сердце выстукивает незнакомые ритмы, а глаза подёрнуты шалой пеленой.   
– Роза, – шепчет он с какой-то страстной мольбой, – я должен…  
– Чшш… – она накрывает его горячие мягкие губы ладонью. – Идём наверх, я кое-что тебе покажу…

Он не был здесь раньше – ему было не до того. Пока шли приготовления к свадьбе, он безвылазно проводил дни и ночи в Торчвуде, демонстрируя свой гений – заработал дюжину благодарностей и две дюжины строгих выговоров, превратив добрую половину сотрудников Торчвуда в свой фан-клуб. А злую – в тайное общество недоброжелателей.  
Роза вела его за руку по лестнице на второй этаж, он покорно следовал за ней. Они то и дело останавливались и упоённо целовались, с трудом отрываясь друг от друга, чтобы продолжить путь. В холле второго этажа он снова совершил попытку что-то ей объяснить, но умолк на полуслове, увидев дверь, к которой она подвела его.  
Конечно, пару мгновений спустя, он сообразил, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Заметил и пересчитал все неточности, допущенные декоратором. И всё же на пару мгновений он и сам поверил, что в коридорной нише стоит та самая синяя полицейская будка. Его ТАРДИС.   
Он подошёл к двери и бережно погладил.  
– Это… мило… – он улыбнулся насторожённо следящей за ним Розе, и она облегчённо улыбнулась ему в ответ:  
– Подожди, это ещё не всё. Смотри! – и она толкнула створку внутрь.  
Питер Тайлер гордился своей фотографической памятью по праву. Открывшаяся взгляду Доктора комната почти в точности воспроизводила вид его последней рубки управления. В ночной тьме ярко светилась консоль и тускло поблескивали отсветы на стенах. 

Роза осторожно обняла его, ошеломлённого. Зашептала ему жалобно, жарко, отчаянно:  
– Ведь это хорошо, красиво, правда?   
Он медленно кивнул, не сводя глаз с сияющей консоли, и она потянула его куда-то в сторону. Он посмотрел туда и увидел, как его юная жена в пене белых кружев опускается на золотистые шёлковые простыни, её длинные белые волосы разметались по подушке. Кажется, он что-то должен был ей сказать, но в этот момент позабыл обо всём – просто подошёл и опустился с ней рядом. Они лежали так близко, что он чувствовал тепло её тела сквозь разделяющую их одежду.  
– Мистер Джон Смит, – улыбнулась она. – Снимите хотя бы обувь.

Кеды он скинул сам – один улетел на другой конец комнаты (с утра им придётся потратить целый час на его поиски). А потом Роза снова поцеловала его, и им уже не нужно было прерываться и куда-то идти – они целовались долго, неистово и первобытно. Её тонкие пальцы зарывались ему в волосы, гладили шею, спину, ложились на грудь. Он прижимал её к себе робко, неловко, словно боясь повредить.  
Порывистыми движениями она развязала ему галстук и вышвырнула во тьму. Туда же последовал пиджак, а затем она принялась расстёгивать рубашку и наконец оторвалась от его губ, чтобы покрыть поцелуями шею, узкие плечи, грудь… как давно она мечтала об этом, представляла, как это будет…  
Когда её острый язычок влажно коснулся солнечного сплетения, из груди Доктора вырвался всхлип. Он стиснул её плечи с неожиданной силой, оставляя следы, которые будут видны и наутро, и, подтянув вверх, впился в губы с неожиданной страстью и напором. Его язык горячо проник внутрь, заполняя её рот, заскользил глубоко, сминая лёгкое сопротивление. Его узкие пальцы потянули вниз тонкую белую ткань. Платье тихо затрещало, и он замешкался было, но Роза, вырвавшись на миг из плена его губ, прошипела яростно:  
– К чёрту тряпки! – и он дёрнул сильно и решительно, раздирая в клочья дорогой атлас, обнажая плечи, грудь, живот, бёдра…   
Его руки, замедляясь, блуждали по её телу, робко касались, узнавая его на ощупь, гладили нежно. Роза, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись, целиком отдалась блаженным ощущениям. В очередной раз глубоко вздохнув, она приоткрыла глаза. Доктор склонялся над ней, внимательный и сосредоточенный.  
– Иди ко мне, – она протянула руку к его щеке. Он перехватил её и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья. Опустился рядом, прижав её ладонь к своей груди.  
– Роза, – проговорил он тихо, – послушай меня внимательно…

Она хохотала. На глазах у неё выступили слёзы.   
– Прости, – снова проговорила она и снова рассмеялась.  
Он не обижался. Она смеялась не обидно. Она смеялась не над ним.  
Отсмеявшись, она нырнула ему под локоть и приклонила голову к его груди. Её волосы защекотали плечо.  
– А я нет, – серьёзно сообщила она. Он кивнул. Он не спрашивал её напрямую, конечно, но догадывался.  
– Микки? – лишь зачем-то уточнил он. Она кивнула в ответ, и он неприятно удивился тому, что его укололо это признание. Она продолжила:  
– Мы начали встречаться ещё подростками. Ну, ты знаешь, мы с детства дружили. И это было как-то естественно…  
– Я читал книги, – перебил он.  
Она приподнялась на локте и посмотрела удивлённо.  
– Ваши человеческие книги, для подростков… – он начал было объяснять, и тут она снова рассмеялась, но быстро смолкла и, вдруг приподнявшись над ним, в два движения оказалась сидящей верхом на его бёдрах. Тёплый свет, льющийся из центра комнаты, расплескался на её плечах. Скользкий шёлк простыни, сбившись, обнажил острую грудь, и Доктор поймал себя на желании протянуть руку и вновь почувствовать её тяжесть на ладони. Он поспешно перевёл взгляд выше, к её лицу.  
Глядя в её глаза, потемневшие от расширенных зрачков, он думал о том, что не может сказать ей главного – как он смертельно боится разочаровать её. После стольких пережитых приключений, стольких опасностей, чужих смертей, стольких лет мучительной разлуки и надежды. Столько лет он был для неё так многим, что сейчас почти физически ощущал тяжесть ожиданий, которые грозят разбиться о досадную мелочь – Повелители Времени так во многом похожи на людей, но не в этом, когда же ему было набраться опыта? («Но ты и не Повелитель Времени», – отозвался ехидный внутренний голос, – «ты и вовсе никто, подделка, которую самое время обнаружить…»)  
– Знаешь, – голос Розы вывел его из ядовитых раздумий, – мы можем не спешить.  
– Что? – он не сразу понял.  
Она заёрзала на нём, устраиваясь удобнее, и это движение отозвалось в нём неясным желанием.   
– Мы можем не спешить, – повторила Роза. Голос её звучал особенно нежно. – Мы теперь муж и жена, можем жить вместе здесь. Ну, или хотя бы проводить ночи, – поправилась она быстро, вспомнив о Торчвуде. – И просто делать то, что нам нравится. В смысле, мы не обязаны, ну, ты понимаешь…  
Она смутилась, замолчала и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Он улыбнулся ей ободряюще, потянул на себя, и она послушно опустилась, упокоив голову на его плече. Прекрасная его девочка, чудесная Роза Тайлер, как всегда, чуткая и по-женски мудрая. Мы можем просто делать то, что нам нравится – только и всего. И он сделал то, что давно хотел – осторожно положил ладонь ей на грудь. 

Определить, что ей нравится, оказалось легко – её тело живо отзывалось на ласки, льнуло к рукам, выгибалось дугой, дрожало и пело под касаниями, словно натянутая струна, из груди вырывались вздохи, всхлипы и стоны. Стоило дать ей передышку – она накинулась на него, целуя и лаская, страстно, неистово, лихорадочно. Её руки гладили ему спину, губы покрывали поцелуями глаза и шею, пальцы ерошили волосы, язык изучал рельеф его ключиц. Тепло её разгорячённого тела, запах, исходящий от волос, сбивчивое дыхание, блеск тёмных глаз – его захватило её возбуждение. Тысячу лет назад на другом конце Вселенной он всего лишь хотел сделать что-то, что ей понравится. Здесь и сейчас он хотел чего-то пока непонятного для себя, дикого, страстного и тягуче-сладостного. Он рвался к ней, как можно ближе, и прикосновения её ладоней, казалось, обжигали кожу. Он помог ей стащить с него наконец рубашку. Не разрывая поцелуя, в четыре руки они справились с ремнём в его брюках. Несколько неловких движений – и брюки отправились куда-то за пределы их тесного космоса. Носки он потерял ещё раньше.  
Повинуясь уже скорее инстинкту, чем осознанному желанию, он потянул вниз её кружевные трусики. Скользнувшая между стиснутых бёдер рука накрыла горячее и влажное, Роза всхлипнула и подалась навстречу. Он, задохнувшись, слепо рванулся вперёд, и ещё, напряжённо, часто и бесплодно. Тогда её руки освободили от последней преграды и направили его.  
Он ворвался в горячее, сладостно-влажное и мягкое, которое ждало его одного, и стал с ним един. Волны движений, чьи-то высокие всхлипы и низкие стоны, нарастающий жар и снова движение внутрь, вперёд, вглубь, навстречу, до конца, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока мир не разорвался сверхновой, опаляя нестерпимо ярко, и громко, и горячо…

Роза спала на его груди, доверчиво прижавшись всем телом. Она заснула с улыбкой ребёнка, который провёл воскресный день в заезжем луна-парке. Когда он очнулся от забытья, по её щекам катились крупные слёзы. Он испугался, что обидел её или причинил боль, но она рассмеялась, кинулась порывисто обнимать его и всё повторяла: «Доктор, мой Доктор, о, Доктор…»   
Кажется, всё обошлось неплохо. Или даже хорошо.  
Завтра он позвонит Питеру Тайлеру и непременно поблагодарит за спальню. А заодно попросит отпуск, для себя и для жены. Хотя бы на пару недель.


End file.
